Outsmarted, Outnumbered and Overpowered
by misguidedpen
Summary: Ron Stoppable does something he shouldn't have. Is he ready for the consequence? RonxMulitple pairings adult theme and sexual content. Please read and review


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot of this story, everything else is Disney's. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Title: Outsmarted, Outnumbered and Overpowered.**

Students were already walking out of the school and heading for the parking lot or the bus stop when Ron got out of detention. He definitely didn't like getting the extra hour there for things he didn't do but there was no way he could avoid it.

"Barkin," Ron said to himself while he shook his head.

He was already late for cheer practice so he hurriedly walked towards the gym. Kim would understand why he was late but Bonnie was surely going to bite his head off just like always. It was a quick walk towards the gym as he took a short cut through the football field, shaving a couple of minutes off.

"_That's odd._" Ron thought to himself as he noticed that the gym was awfully quiet.

"Hello," Ron called out as he entered the gym. Looking around he found it was completely empty making him question himself he made a mistake with the practice time.

He continued to walk towards the locker room while checking the gym for any signs of the cheerleaders. It was very weird that there wasn't anyone there as he was finally sure he didn't mistake the time.

"Kim..." Ron called out. He tried a couple more times but there was no response from his best friend or any of the other cheerleaders.

Thinking that it was safe to look around, Ron entered the women's locker room and tried to see if he could find anything that could explain why they weren't there. Same as it was outside, there wasn't anything amiss and there was no sign of them ever being there.

"Hello," Ron said to himself as he found a black thong lying on the floor in front of one of the opened lockers.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice from behind him. This caught him by surprise making him jump back in reflex.

"Bonnie?" Ron said in surprise as he tried to make out the face of the figure emerging from the shadows.

"I asked you a question Stoppable." Bonnie told him in an authoritative tone as she walked closer to him.

Ron could only gulp at the sight of her as she always had this dominating aura that made him step back. It was difficult for him to face her before but her catching him inside the women's locker room made it much more difficult to explain himself.

"I-uh..." Ron tried to explain himself but no coherent thoughts were being processed in his head.

Bonnie quickly grabbed the front of his shirt as soon as she was in front of him and then pushed his back to the wall.

"I never took you for a pervert Stoppable." Bonnie told him as she gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Me too," Tara seconded from behind Bonnie.

"I'm so disappointed Ron." Kim voiced out from beside Tara as they walked out of the shadows together.

"No... No... You got it all wrong." Ron tried to explain himself while he shook his head vigorously.

He was already panicking, seeing the other cheer leaders made him much more nervous than how he already was. The rest of the squad shook their heads as they looked at him with accusing eyes while Bonnie continued to pin him to the wall.

"I take it you don't have any objections to punishing him right?" Bonnie asked Kim.

Kim only lowered her gaze and then nodded in agreement to what the brunette was getting at. Bonnie then looked back at Ron and then leaned herself closer to him, pressing her breast on his chest.

"Bonnie..." Ron muttered as he felt her hands slowly rubbing his crotch.

"You're going to work hard now to earn our trust." Bonnie whispered to him as she continued to rub his crotch. Ron felt himself hardening more with each of Bonnie's touch.

"_She definitely knows what she's doing._" Ron thought to himself.

"Such a pervert," Bonnie whispered to him as she slowly unzipped his pants. "Getting turned on while being punished."

Ron's hard shaft hardened more as Bonnie finally freed it from his pants. Exposing to all the large manhood the blond was keeping out of sight. A collection of gasps were heard when the rest of the squad saw the eight inch shaft he was packing underneath those loose pants.

"You take that every time?" Tara asked Kim in disbelief, making the redhead answer her shyly with a nod.

"Wow." Bonnie muttered in amazement at the redhead's response. "And you were keeping this all to yourself." She added before kneeling down in front of the blond.

Ron was about to say something when Bonnie cut him off by taking his whole shaft inside her mouth. Everyone was shocked at what they saw surprised that Bonnie could take in his whole shaft without even choking.

The blond could only moan in response as the feeling of being inside the brunette's mouth was pure ecstasy. Carefully the brunette adjusted herself and then slowly started to bob her head back and forth, revealing his long manhood before once again plunging it inside her mouth and down her throat.

"Bonnie..." The name escapes his lips as the sensation was completely over powering. He didn't want to say her name especially in front of Kim but her mouth was so skilled he couldn't stop himself.

The rest of the squad move closer as they watched intently what was happening between the two. This made Ron more aroused than how he already was as the sight of the other cheerleaders touching themselves while they watched him and Bonnie turned him on.

"No... Stop..." Ron weakly begged as he felt himself reaching his climax. Bonnie didn't heed his plea but instead moved faster.

It only lasted a couple more seconds and then all the juices he had bursted inside the brunettes mouth. There was too much of it that some of his juice dripped from her mouth and covered her breast.

"Share some of that." Tara told Bonnie as she moved the brunette to face her.

"Delicious," The blond cheerleader told the rest as she licked Ron's juice that dripped out of Bonnie's mouth.

Ron felt himself shiver as the sight of Tara licking his juice off Bonnie's face and breast turned him on once more. His deflated manhood stood proud once more, surprising the squad with his vigour.

"I think this time it's my turn." Tara said with a mischievous smile as she turned to face him.

"No, we should stop. This is wrong." Ron tried to stop her as he looked at Kim for help but the redhead avoided his gaze and instead looked the other way.

"KP help," Ron pleaded as he felt Tara pushing him to sit in one of the benches.

"You don't need her anymore." Tara told Ron. "I'll take good care of you."

The blond cheerleader continued on where Bonnie left off only this time she took off her top and massaged his manhood using her breast. Ron felt the softness of her breast and it was driving him crazy.

"Please stop. I'm sorry." Ron pleaded as he looked at Kim, eyes begging for her to forgive him for his weakness.

"Don't worry." Bonnie whispered to his ear from behind him. "If you're nice well let her join in later."

The brunette rubbed her chest on his back adding to the ecstasy he was getting from the boob job Tara was giving him. He was in a complete bliss that he couldn't think properly anymore.

"More... More..." Ron muttered unconsciously as the sensation was completely taking over him.

The rest of the squad came closer to him, joining the other two cheerleaders with their fun. One of them kissed him while another used his hand to rub her breast. Another used his free hand to pleasure herself while Bonnie and Tara continued on what they were doing.

Kim on the other hand didn't join in but instead watched what was happening in front of her. She watched as the whole squad enjoyed her 'Ron' and received 'her' dose of Ron shine. She continued to watch as they completely controlled him.

Ron wasn't himself anymore but instead was a mindless sex craved maniac. He continued to pleasure the women with him, kissing, sucking and penetrating them at their command. There was no sign of the old Ron in his eyes but all that was there was a mindless puppet.

After a couple of rounds and multiple orgasms, Ron finally fell on the floor panting with the rest of the squad. He was finally backed to his normal self but what had happened was a complete blank to him. All he knew was that he was completely tired and the rest of the cheer squad with the exemption of Kim was lying naked beside him.

"I'm sorry Kim." Ron said as soon as he saw her walking towards him.

The redhead didn't say anything but instead kneeled down in front of him. She gently reached for his deflated manhood and then carefully stroked it. Ron knew he was completely spent but his manhood was still reacting to what Kim was doing.

In a matter of seconds he was hard once again.

"Kim." Ron called out her name but Kim silenced him by placing her hand in front of his face.

"I'm not forgiving you." The redhead told him. "You're nothing more than a toy of the squad now."

The redhead finished what she wanted to tell him before aiming his manhood before her wet pussy. She looked at him with a blank expression before pushing herself down on his hardness with all the force she could muster.

Ron let out a loud moan as her tightness completely enveloped his manhood. His shaft feeling both pain and pleasure from the multiple times he used it on the other cheerleaders. He wanted to say something to her, to beg for forgiveness but Kim didn't give him a chance as she quickened her pace.

It continued on until the sky outside darkened. No one but the people inside and the walls of the gym knew what really happened that day.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that for my second fic?


End file.
